The cullens new cat
by Cheeseymeerkatpuns
Summary: As naughty Renessmee sneaks a cat into the house ,how will the rest of the Cullen's react? Enjoy! 1450 views :) make sure n check out love at first fight xx
1. Chapter 1

The Cullen's kitty cat

R pov

What is that awful smell, I thought as I went hunting for the first time ever .I was so excited to be here alone mummy and daddy finally let me out! I am only 4 years old but to humans that don't know me I appear 9 or 10.I can't believe mummy and daddy didn't come with me to hunt, nor did Jacob ,they are so over protective of me! I wonder what I will catch today seeing as it's just me.

I have a really weird feeling I am being watched, I should turn around and go back I am sure I can go hunting another time on my own .Just then I hear a weak noise coming from my left, I look but I can't see anybody there or anything .Suddenly my vampire senses come in handy, I use my speed to move towards where I heard the noise.

I hear the noise again and then I see her .The most cute animal I have ever seen! What is it I wonder it is very small .But somehow I get much attached to her in the very short space of time, which seems like it has been going on for hours. I suppose she is food to me but I can't I just can't !She moves out of her hiding space and I see a gooey substance on her. I don't suppose it is meant to be there .That must be where the horrible smell must be coming from! I have immensely strong urge to pick her up, cuddle her and carry home to grandpa he will help her I am sure of it!

So that is exactly what I do!

As I am running home with her, it occurs to me that bringing an animal in to a house full of blood thirsty vampires is maybe not such a good idea .So I stop take out my brand new phone which I have everybody's number on hit G for grandpa and ring him.


	2. Chapter 2WHAT NOW NESSIE?

What now Nessie.

R pov

"Grandpa?"I said down the phone.

"Yes, Nessie what is it? is everything ok?"He asked with panic in his voice.

"YES, Grandpa could you come out the back please?"

The phone line went dead .I knew he would be out in a second so I didn't bother phoning again. I was right a minute later he was beside me.

"What is it now Nessie? Are you bleeding again ?You are so clumsy like your mother used to be as a human!"

"No, Grandpa I need to ask you something .I have an animal in my jacket in the woods ,I knew she wasn't food but I don't know what kind of animal she is .She is covered in gooey stuff and is in pain can you help her ?"


	3. Chapter 3OH NO!

C pov

As I struggle to take all this in about an animal and gooey stuff .I wonder if it is safe to have a look at it .I think for a minute ,take a deep sigh, about to let Nessie's hopes down. Then I hear a quiet whimper coming from the woods, again another louder one and I suddenly realise it's a cat and suddenly a plan begins to form inside my head slowly.

R pov

I rushed all this out so quickly, in hope I can keep her .I think this maybe wasn't a good idea, grandpa might not like her .What will mum and dad say ,oh now I have just put her into more danger !

_**n/a; sorry for such the short chapters hope you like it please review so I know you do like it love you guys read my other stuff please love you so so so much .**_


	4. Chapter 4YUCK!

THE CULLENS NEW KAT 4

ED pov

As Bella cuddled into me deeper, I couldn't help but listen into Carlisle and Nessie's strange thoughts and I could feel the love and the bond that my sweet sweet Nessie already had with this mystery cat .I didn't mention anything about it to Bella because poor Nessie was so scared about telling us about the cat.

As for Carlisle I couldn't believe what was going through his head, at this point in time. He is thinking about sneaking the cat into this house .Helping her recover and get back to her normal. And for his little experiment, I think to myself what on earth is this way of vampire life coming to! As I am thinking this it occurs to me why hasn't Alice seen a vision of this, I wonder if it is the same as the wolves?

Just then I delve into her thoughts, just as she is getting a vision of a cat with red eyes dressed up in pink tutus, Halloween costumes and all sorts of things. Her thoughts are going mad and they are all over the place that poor cat. She is on her way home right now from her "Jasper time. "Totally gross I do not want to see that from her and Jasper YUCK!


	5. Chapter 5 AN

THE CULLENS NEW CAT

_**A/N; so sorry for no updates I am having serious writers block and can`t see this story going anywhere check out love at first fight for daily updates . I might not have next chappie up for a while could anyone review and tell me who`s pov should I do for next chap or give me any ideas to make3 the story more interesting.**_

_**I am also having great technical difficulties with pictures and cover pic`s could anyone pm me and tell me how to do them ?**_


	6. Chapter 6 girl or boy

The Cullen`s new cat

_**Sorry to say this is the last chapter of the Cullen`s new cat, do not fear there will be a sequel to the Cullen`s new cat up asap! THIS WILL BE AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR ALL YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU HAD TO WAIT! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR CHECKING IN DAILY AND REVIEWING FOR ME! REMEMBER TO CHECK N ON MY PROFILE TO SEE IF PART TWO IS UP YET!**_

_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND I NEVER WILL. (FALLS TO KNEES AND BURSTS INTO TEARS DRAMATICALLY)**_

C POV

As I checked over the cat that Renessmee had brought to me in hope of its recovery. I was surprised to find out my thirst was controlled very well.

By now I knew was the gooey liquid Renessmee had talked about was, I had identified it as petrol. Some bad teenagers find this funny, in my view point I do not find it humorous in any case at all. What are the children of this world going to do? I thought silently.

This cat had been hit by a car injured very badly and was on the brink of death when I started to work on it and all they did was make the situation worse… very worse indeed.

As I had brought my tools outside to work on the cat, I knew that Edward and Alice would already know what was going on out here and would not be worried if it was Renessmee bleeding again.

They would be thinking about going hunting so they would not be so much of a risk to the cat for the first meeting of the animal .They will tell the others and then I can move inside to my better equipment .

As I began to untangle and wash the cat's fur, I could smell the blood on my hands from the unhealed wounds . This didn't bother me because I was so concentrated on helping the poor animal. Using my knowledge that I had collected from various different years of vet nary school and medical school .I had been quite keen to learn how the typical animal`s body was different from , as humans and as vampires.

I began to see the cats real colour it was a black ,grey and white tabby . Underneath it`s chin was a little white ,the rest all tabby with golden eyes like ours. The cat was a beautiful animal and very elegant and graceful .

Renessmee had been watching up until I had seen the blood, I told her to go back into the woods to finish hunting but to stay where I could still hear her . Up until then she had kept asking me if the kitty was a boy or a girl .I couldn't see then because of the petrol but I promised when I could tell ,I would call her back immediately. So that's what I did as a good grandfather I softly shouted for her to come back knowing she could hear me .

Almost a minute later she came bouncing into sight asked if she was a girl .as I had already checked I knew that this little kitty was defiantly a girl kitty.

And thus is the story of how the Cullen's got a cat

To be continued

In a new story

Love

Cheesymeerkatpuns


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN : HI GUYS I KNOW I SAID CHPPIE 6 WAS THIS LAST CHAPTER BUT I CHANGED MY MIND SO HERE IT IS I THINK I WILL JUST CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY INSTEAD OF A SEQUEL LUV YA **____** OH AND BY THE WAY MY AN NOTE ARE JUST SCRIBBLED SO SORRY FOR NO PUNCTUATON AND GRAMMER MISTAKES XXX **_

_**CHEESEYMEERKATPUNS**_

Renessmee pov

Grandpa told me to go and finish hunting. But of course I couldn't really concentrate. I was too worried about the cute animal, which according to grandpa was a k-a-t… or wait c-a-t yeah that's what it is, a cat. They are quite cute cats, well if they all look like this one they are.

I still don't know what we will do with her if she makes it through tonight .

Will Carlisle send her to a shelter?

Will mum and dad like her?

Will the rest of the family be able to resist?

Where will she sleep?

Will she want to stay?

Will she like me?

Will she even stay with us?

Does she have an owner already?

Is her owner looking for her?

Grandpa called me back I literally bounced outta the forest back to the garden only to be greeted by a completely different looking cat and a smiling grandpa.

"What is it? What is it? "I yelled excitedly whilst jumping up and down.

He shushed me, telling me that I might scare her.

Yay! So it is a girl!

_**A /n :hope u like it xx**_


End file.
